Unwell
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Loosely based on the movie It's Kind of A Funny Story, after a suicide attempt lands Ashley in the teen floor of a mental institution, she finds what she has been searching for might not be so far away.
1. Chapter 1

I walked in of my own free will. By that, I meant that I wasn't dragged or carried. I wasn't here of my own free will. This place wasn't going to help me.

Maybe I should go back a little. My name is Ashley Davies, daughter of the great singer Raife Davies. I tried to kill myself. Since I am not dead, I obviously wasn't successful. I am at a real low point in my life. I recently lost my baby in a miscarriage. Did I forget to mention that I'm only 16? So, not only did I become the laughing stock of the school for getting pregnant. I also didn't get anything out of it other than ridicule. Last night, I stuck a knife in my abdomen, but unfortunately, I didn't hit any vital organs. After I was out of surgery and they felt that my wound was healed, I was brought to the teen floor of the local mental hospital.

Losing the baby wasn't the only thing that drove me to kill myself. Just after it, my boyfriend broke up with me. I think that we both knew that the baby was going to be the only thing holding us together. He had cheated on me just before I found out that I was pregnant with my best friend no less. I knew that my parents were disappointed both at the fact that I got pregnant and also that I wasn't taking care of my body which resulted in the miscarriage. I'll admit that I was under the normal weight that people usually were in that stage of pregnancy, but I didn't want to get fat. I guess getting fat would have been worth it if I could have kept my baby. I just wanted someone that would love me for me and I was disappointed.

The halls of the floor were filled with various people in my age bracket. My mom was behind me. My parents were long separated and the look on her face told me that she hoped that I stayed in there a while, so she could have her new man move in.

I didn't need to be checked in, because I was committed while I was still in the hospital. The only reason that my mom was escorting me was to make sure that I walked in. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get out after I was in.

"So are you going to be okay from here?" Christine asked me. I refused to call her Mom.

"Yes, I'll be fine." I answered.

"I hope you're out of here really soon, Sweetie." She told me as she handed me my suitcase. No you don't. Don't lie to me. You don't care if ever get out of here.

She left through the door and I think I saw run off, well as close to running as you can do in heels. She walked around looking for whoever was supposed to take her to her room.

"You must be new here." A man told her. "I'm Arthur and I'll take you to your room."

"Great…" I responded.

"Now at your mom's request, we did get you the best room." He answered. I couldn't believe that my mom expected me to be pampered even in the nuthouse. I hated being pampered to be honest. I was more my father's daughter than my mother's. "But per policy, we can't give you a room for yourself. You're going to have a roommate."

"I'm okay with that." I commented. "I don't want to be here at all, though."

"Believe me the number of people your age that check themselves in is very low." Arthur explained. "You will learn that you're not alone here, though."

I followed him to a room with plain sheets. One of the beds was made. Whoever my roommate was at the moment, she wasn't there.

"I guess she's not here right now." Arthur remarked. "Well you'll meet her eventually and I think you'll like her."

I wondered how he could make that assumption about me. I didn't know the girl, but I was automatically supposed to like her? Where was the logic in that?

"You should try to make some friends here." He suggested. "It will make your stay here easier."

I walked off into one of the common areas. I saw that there were people there, which I probably should have expected. I looked at a few heads that weren't facing me for a moment.

"Hello." A girl purred from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see a girl with brown hair. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Kelly."

"Ashley." I responded.

"So why are you here?" Kelly asked me nosily. I wasn't sure if I wanted to answer her or not.

"I tried to kill myself." I admitted. "I lost a fetus and my boyfriend in quick succession after losing all of my friends."

"That sounds rough." Kelly commented.

"Why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"I haven't known you long enough to tell you that." Kelly replied icily. Okay that was weird. The girl went from bubbly to frozen in a split second.

"Okay…" I remarked.

"So do you want to meet some of the other girls here?" Kelly chirped. Suddenly she was cheery again. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a table with there was an Asian girl and a blonde girl with a pixie cut. "Ashley, I'd like you to meet Lily and Jonica."

"Nice to meet you." Lily the Asian girl replied.

"Welcome to the madhouse." Jonica added with a giggle. I really didn't think being here was all that funny, though maybe humor was a way that she had of coping with whatever issues that she had.

Suddenly, a girl with sandy blonde hair walked by. She looked pretty amazing. I don't know what it was about her that made me want to stare at her like I was. I didn't get long because she walked out of my path of view.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's Spencer." Kelly replied.

I don't know what to say about this. If you've seen the movie, you have some idea of what's going on. I can tell you that Ashley is kind of like Craig, Spencer is kind of like Noelle, and Kelly is kind of like Bobby. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you tell me anything about her?" I asked.

"I can't tell you why she's here." Kelly admitted.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"No, I literally can't tell you because I don't know." She explained. "No one knows why she's here. She has some issues."

"Don't you need to be cleared to come here?" I asked. I was pretty sure that you couldn't just go to a mental hospital because you felt like it.

"Normally you would, but Spencer is Arthur's daughter." Kelly remarked. "I can tell you that she sometimes has random fits of rage, but not in a Tourette's sort of way."

"Do you know where I can something to eat?" I inquired. I wondered if they had any cake.

"That would be in the cafeteria." She answered. "But I need to warn you. It's all finger foods because there is no silverware."

"You're kidding." I declared.

"Nope, you can't go giving people with suicidal or violent tendencies silverware." She responded.

"Okay, I understand forks and knives, but couldn't they have spoons?" I replied in disbelief.

"You would be surprised what someone could do with a spoon." She told me. "I don't really like it either, but those are the rules."

Kelly took me to the cafeteria and they were apparently serving fried chicken. I never would expect a place like this would serve that and it actually did look good.

I guess a major question would be do I still want to kill myself. I don't know. I don't know what I would do if I were to try. I know that I definitely don't want to take any fucking antidepressants. Those things are useless. They don't do anything.

"So, I know this really isn't the place for dating, but there are a lot of hot girls here." Kelly remarked.

"Are you gay?" I asked in shock.

"Yup." Kelly asked nonchalantly. "But in case you're wondering, no that is not why I'm here. Homosexuality is not a mental illness, even though Texas has probably tried to say that it was."

"I never thought that was the reason that you were here." I told her. I was a little nervous that she would start hitting on me.

"You know you don't have to be nervous." Kelly responded. "You're not my type."

How could I not be her type? I am incredibly hot. What am I stressing over the fact that a lesbian isn't into me?

"What is your type?" I asked curiously.

"Blonde." She answered. I probably wouldn't look good with blonde hair…not that I would dye my hair so that she would be into me. "So what's your family like?"

"My dad is Raife Davies." I responded.

"You mean the singer of Purple Venom?" Kelly asked excitedly as I nodded. "I love him. Do you think that you can have him come here?"

"I'm not sure if having him come to a psych is the best idea." I joked with a slight laugh. I was laughing at my own joke.

"Why?" She asked, apparently not getting it.

"Because of loony fans and…never mind." I replied. "Anyway, I don't know how I would call him. They took my phone."

"I guess Arthur forgot to tell you about the community phone." Kelly said as she pointed out to a payphone in the hall. "Don't worry. You don't have to pay for it. So if your dad is Raife Davies, are you like really rich?"

"Yes, I feel sometimes like I have all of the money in the world." I admitted. "Of course there is the fact that money can't buy happiness or else I wouldn't be here."

"How long were you pregnant before you had your miscarriage?" She asked.

"You know you're asking a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you other than your name." I pointed out before putting some chicken in my mouth.

"Answer the question and you can ask something about me, as long as it doesn't involve why I'm here." Kelly replied. I wondered why she wanted to be so secretive about that.

"4 months." I answered. "The doctors think that I lost it because I was underweight."

"Are you bulimic or something?" She inquired. That was more than one question.

"No, I just didn't want to get fat." I told her. "So what can you tell me about your family?"

"I have a mother and a little sister." She explained. "My dad has never really been in our lives. My mom isn't even sure who he is."

That had to be tough. My dad wasn't always there, and several times he wasn't there when I needed him to be, but at least I knew him.

After I was done with dinner, I realized that I needed to unpack and went back to my room. This time, I found that I wasn't alone.

"Hi, your name is Spencer, right?" I asked the blonde.

"Yeah." She replied as I noticed the cuts on her arms. I'm guessing that they were self-inflicted. "I can't talk. Gotta get a shower."

She then went to the bathroom that was part of the room. That must be what was so great about it. I began to put my clothes in the drawers. I don't know how long I was going to be here, but my mom only packed a few days' worth of clothes. Of those, most of them were dresses. One of my complaints that my mom had about me was that I wasn't feminine enough. So it looked like my clothes were going to reflect a side of me that wasn't really me. As I was done, Spencer walked out of the show, completely naked I might add. I usually wasn't one to stare, but damn her body was perfect. She was completely devoid of any hair on her skin, her breasts were just the right size, and she had curves in all of the right places. It was like I was looking at an angel.

Okay she wasn't completely perfect. There were some cuts under her left breast. I didn't know that people cut themselves there.

"Do you want to take a picture?" Spencer asked me as she began to dress. I blushed and turned away.

"You know, I was thinking." I declared. "If we're going to be stuck here together, we should try to get to know each other."

"Okay." She said as she cupped her breasts into her bra.

"So are you going to tell me anything about yourself?" I asked

"Can't. I'm going to bed." She stated, even though it was only 11:00. "Don't be too loud."

She got under her covers and was out like a light after a few seconds. Looks like getting to know her was not going to be easy. I didn't want to go to bed just yet.

I went back out into the hallway. I couldn't help but notice that there was a game room. There were some people in there playing some sort of football game. There was also a foosball table. I couldn't help but notice that Kelly was at the table.

"So, do you want to play a game?" Kelly asked me slyly. "Just be warned, I am the greatest foosball player ever."

I couldn't help but wonder if she had evidence to back that claim up. I seriously doubt that she was the World Foosball champion and I don't know if such a title even exists.

As we were playing the game, I wondered to myself why soccer wasn't more popular in America. Sure, it was popular here in LA, but that was mostly due to David Beckham and the fact that we didn't have a football team. Of course, maybe I was biased in that before I was pregnant, I played soccer. As I was thinking this, Kelly had won the game.

"Told you I'm the greatest ever." She boasted.

"Alright, the champion is Kelly…" I declared before realizing that I didn't know her last name.

"Matthews." She completed. "You can give me my medal now."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're conceded?" I quipped. "So, Spencer's my roommate. I really didn't get much out of her before she went to sleep, but I do know that she has a killer body."

"Well now I have something to do before I go to bed." Kelly smiled perversely. Was she saying what I think she was saying?

"That's disgusting." I commented.

"What, everyone does it." Kelly countered. "Who do you think about when you touch yourself, straight girl? Johnny Depp?"

I blushed at the question. I wasn't really that big of a fan of Johnny Depp.

"That's none of your business." I told her. That only made her giggle.

"Chill out, it was a joke." Kelly told me. "But I am not turned on by straight people having sex. It's just something that I would never do."

I didn't know what to make of this girl. She was very strange, but also friendly.

That night I went to bed. Like Spencer, I decided to sleep in my underwear. I would normally sleep naked, but I was in a sort of public place and there was also the fact that Spencer could wake up before me. She was still sound asleep when I got into bed.

I was once again, plagued by bad dreams. Most of them involved a baby crying. I knew it was my baby, the one that I didn't take care while it was still in my body. I was such a bad mother for letting it die like that. I was a terrible person. I really suck.

Morning couldn't have come soon enough. I was awoken by the sound of an alarm clock that I didn't know was there, I felt terrible. I know that Spencer was looking over me. How much had she seen?

"Are you okay?" She asked. "You were kind of writhing in your sleep."

"I have bad dreams." I explained to her.

"About what?" Spencer asked. I then realized that she was talking to me.

"You're talking to me." I pointed out.

"Yes, I know that." She responded, probably fully aware of the fact.

"Well you just didn't say very much to me last night." I argued.

"I was tired." Spencer said. "Now what were the dreams about?"

"My baby." I answered.

"You have a baby?" She asked. "It is a boy or girl?"

"I don't have a baby and I never got to find out if it was a boy or girl." I answered. "I had a miscarriage and that's part of the reason that I'm here."

Spencer wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I don't know why, but I felt completely safe as I stood there in her warm arms.

Let me stress again that this is only based on the movie. It really won't be a retelling of the movie. Also Spencer and Ashley are roommates. So, what's wrong with Spencer and also Kelly for that matter? I will point out that this is after Ashley had her miscarriage and hadn't started experimenting with girls yet. Please don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

"So you should eat breakfast before your first session." Spencer told me.

"Session?" I asked.

"Yeah, my dad told me to tell you before I woke you up." Spencer explained. "You have your first therapy session this morning."

I wasn't really expecting therapy. In retrospect, I probably should have. I really didn't want to talk to some shrink about my problems. It was going to be a hell of a time staying here. I guess I would need to find some way to talk about it, but they don't get it. They don't know what it's like to be in high school these days.

I went to the cafeteria and grabbed a bagel. They really were serious about this no silverware thing. I wonder if it was possible that could have cereal if I didn't use a spoon. That might get messy though and I don't want to spill milk on any of my clothes.

I found Kelly at a table. She was once again sitting with her friends.

"So I had a short conversation with Spencer this morning." I told them in glee. "It was mostly about me, though. We didn't really talk about her. I told her about my baby."

"What did she say?" Kelly asked.

"She really didn't say much." I admitted. "She also told me that I have therapy this morning. Can any of you tell me what to expect?"

"Well it would all depend on which therapist you have." Jonica told me. They didn't tell me about the individual therapists. As I walked into the office, I noticed something that I hadn't before. Therapist can be misread as the rapist. That's not really important though, and I walked into the office, noticing that my therapist was apparently an African-American woman. I don't know if she was one of the good ones.

"Good morning, Ashley." She greeted me. "I'm Dr. Minerva."

"Hi." I said politely and slightly disinterestedly.

"So why don't we start by asking how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel fine." I answered.

"Have you ever talked to a therapist before?" Dr. Minerva asked.

"Once, when my parents divorced." I admitted. It really didn't leave much of an impact on me.

"When was that?" She questioned. I didn't like answering all of these questions.

"It was when I was 12. It didn't have anything to do with what I did." I explained to her, predicting her next question. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well you need to talk about it to get better." She told me. "I have one more question before I can let you leave. Do you still want to kill yourself sometimes?"

Okay, that hit me hard.

"Last night, I had a dream. I've been having it for a little while." I told her. "There aren't even any images. It's basically nothing but a baby crying. It makes me feel so terrible."

"Ashley, I know this probably doesn't much coming from me, but you really shouldn't let your mistake ruin your life. You should try to move on." Dr. Minerva instructed.

"I want to go now." I stated. I was done here.

I went out into the hallway and I happened to see Arthur talking to Spencer.

"Spence, you know that I want to help you, but you have to want help. You can't just stay here if you don't tell us anyone what's wrong." He remarked.

"I know, Dad, but it's just so hard to talk about it. I don't know where to start." Spencer responded. "I just feel like there is something wrong with me."

I wondered if I would be able to get Spencer to say what was plaguing her. It would be a feat since apparently none of the doctors here were able to do it. She began to walk away and I couldn't help but notice the way that her hips swayed. It was hypnotic and definitely not something that I normally would notice. I don't know why Spencer was affecting me this way. I've never been so interested in a girl before.

I found Spencer in our room. She looked like she was getting changed. I needed to focus and try to get some information about her.

"So how long have you been here?" I asked.

"3 weeks." She answered.

"What made you decide to come here?" I then questioned.

"I just started to feel different." Spencer replied. "And I kind of went off on my brother in a way that I didn't expect."

"Well I can tell you that I will not judge you if you want to talk about it with me." I replied. "I'm only here because of my failure at everything, even suicide."

"Ashley, I know that I don't know you, but I can tell that no matter how bad things get, it's never worth it." Spencer responded.

"Maybe we can help even other." I suggested. "I can look out for you and you can look out for me."

"I have an idea." Spencer replied. "We'll play a game. I ask you a question and you ask me a question."

"Do I have to answer?" I inquired.

"No, but you have to ask a question." Spencer answered. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." I replied.

"What's your question?" She asked.

"Uh do you like it here?" I replied.

"It's kind of nice, I like that my dad is here during the day." She responded. "Do you think that I'm pretty?"

"Yes, you're very pretty." I replied. "Why do you cut yourself?"

"Do you like girls?" She responded, neglecting an answer. I didn't know what to say about it. No one had ever asked me that before.

"I got pregnant from heterosexual sex." I explained. "I had sex with a guy and I have only ever dated guys. Why would you think that?"

"Was that your question?" She asked me.

"Yes." I responded. This was actually kind of a thing fun thing to do. "Are you going to answer it?"

"Maybe, isn't this a good way to get to know someone?" She questioned. Before I could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"Girls, it's time for creative time." Arthur said through the door.

"Creative time?" I asked Spencer.

"Yeah, it's a period used to access your creative side." Spencer explained. Well I probably could have guessed that. "You can draw, you can write, you can paint, but you can't sing because that could distract the others."

Spencer went out the door and I ran after her before we ended up in a library area. I didn't know that there was a library.

I took a seat at a table with Spencer. I couldn't help but notice that Kelly was smiling at me.

"It's not what you think." I told her.

"I think the two of you were playing the question game." Kelly replied. "That's what I think."

"Okay, I guess it is what you think." I said.

"I thought so." Kelly replied. I then was hit with a problem as I looked at the piece of paper in front of me. I had no idea what I was going to do. I really wasn't that creative of a person.

"Don't you have some idea what to do?" Spencer asked. "Maybe you can write some poetry or something."

I supposed that I could do that. I just needed to think of something to write about. I touched my stomach for a second before I was inspired to write a song.

I took my pen and decided to pour my emotions out onto the paper.

Once we were done, Arthur went to the center of library.

"Would anyone like to share what they have come up with?" He asked. Nobody raised their hands. I then noticed him looking at me. "How about you, Ashley?"

I went and stood next to him.

"This is a song that I wrote." I stated before I began to sing.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away_

_I just came to talk for a while_

_I got some things I need to say_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

_Now that it's over_

_I just wanna hold her_

_I've gotta live with the choices i made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance_

_But all I got are these roses to give_

_And they can't help me make amends_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_I never wanted anything so bad_

_Here we are, for a brand new start_

_Living the life that we could've had_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Just another moment in your eyes_

_I'll see you in another life_

_In heaven where we never say goodbye_

_Here we are, now you're in my arms_

_Here we are for a brand new start_

_Got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand_

_Me and Lucy never wanna end_

_Got to live with the choices I've made_

_And I can't live with myself today_

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_

The room all clapped after I was done. I blushed not used to applause.

"That was good." Arthur commented. "I have to ask is Lucy a real person?"

"It's a name that I decided to give to my baby." I explained as tears came to my eyes. "I need to go."

I walked out of the room. I didn't like to cry in front of people. I went back to my room and began to weep into my pillow. As good as it felt to get that out, I still felt pretty lousy. I then heard the sound of footsteps. I looked to the doorway and saw that Spencer was standing in front of me.

"You know I thought that was one of the most emotional performances of a song that I have ever seen. You really put your all into that." She complimented.

"Thank you." I told her as wiped my tears away.

"You know I think I may be starting to figure some things out." She admitted as she walked over to me. "I really think that you're beginning to make things clearer for me."

"How am I doing that?" I asked. I didn't think that I would really have any effect on her. I was taken aback by what she did next. She kissed me.

The song is Lucy by Skillet. Spencer is beginning to figure things out, though not all of her problems are from being a repressed homosexual. Also I carried Dr. Minerva over from the movie. Ashley also has other issues to work out and will Aiden showing up make things even worse?


End file.
